1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an audio system for cycles, particularly a sound system mountable to the cycle.
2. The Prior Art
Increasingly users of cycles such as bicycles and motor cycles are desirous of attaching a sound system to their cycles and usually to the handlebars thereof. By "sound system" as used herein, is meant radios and/or recording medium players e.g. cassette players, disc players and the like and one or more speakers electrically connected thereto.
Attempts have been made to provide such sound systems for cycles. See for examples, U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,671 to Triangali (1952); U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,350 to Jolin (1984); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,547 to Villanueva et al (1987). These are all sound systems mounted to the handlebars of the respective motorcycle or bicycle, the speakers being fixed relative to the radio/player and all requiring tools for the removal thereof from the handlebars of the cycle, which discourages removal thereof when leaving the cycle, for anti-theft purposes.
There is therefore, a need and market for a sound system mountable to cycles which overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been discovered a sound assembly mountable to cycles, which is readily removable without the use of tools, for anti-theft purposes and in which the audio holder and speakers are relatively pivotable for positioning on the cycle in the desired attitude and orientation.